


记个蛞蝓锅

by maze2003



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), 血源诅咒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maze2003/pseuds/maze2003
Summary: 为车而车的新号人设小故事。因为是个花菜头纯秘法猎人，被个人戏称为蛞蝓锅。





	记个蛞蝓锅

所谓“灵视”，并不仅仅使人看到。

它所增强的是所有的感知。知觉的扩张是无限的，而人的认知有限。于是许多感觉也仅仅是感觉而已，意识根本无法理解它们。

这也导致了很多难以描述的体验，奇妙的耳语，掠过眼前的片段，脑海中一闪即逝的火花。灵感，直觉，潜意识……学者们发明了许多词汇用以形容这些毫无章法的灵机一动。不少人仰赖它指引方向，甚至将其视为神的馈赠。还有谣言说坠入无穷诅咒中的学院书库里有整整一面墙的相关著作，从灵感开发到解读一应俱全。

科尔塞以前应该信过这些。自从被迫接受不死的“猎人”身份后，他对过去的记忆只剩下自己的名字和不时闪现的纷乱灵感。他曾经借助这些来源可疑的灵机一动跨过雅南城里的沟沟坎坎，现在也试图靠它躲避教会上层黑黢黢的恶意。可惜眼下血月低垂，梦境和现实混沌一片。苗床符文时刻蛰痛他的大脑，街角随便一个被转化的倒霉蛋都能让脆弱的神经抽搐尖叫。自从他跨进教会上层的大门，灵感就像忽然短路的警报器，一点点风吹草动都会让它爆炸。心悸和偏头痛折磨着他，曾经引以为傲的高灵感正在化为纯粹的疑神疑鬼，而科尔塞对此无能为力。

第十次被灵感误导、与空气勾心斗角五分钟之后，科尔塞终于放弃了。不再理会那些含混不清的预兆，他把全副精力集中在探索上，努力忽视愈发强烈的副作用。

一路顺顺当当，有惊无险。他用捡来的钥匙打开大厅的正门，花了点功夫从明树花丛里揪出天庭使者的真身并捅爆了它的水球脑袋。科尔塞现在站在环绕大教堂顶层的走廊尽头，脚下是巨大神龛背后的电梯。治愈教会高层才得以知晓的隐秘圣堂近在眼前，他按捺住雀跃的好奇心，向前迈出一步。

灵感突如其来地一闪，沿着脊椎传递冰冷的灼痛感。他按住额头打了个寒颤，踏在电梯浮板上的右脚顿时停滞不前。科尔塞犹豫了几秒钟。谨慎和求知欲在脑内争吵不休，最终后者轻松取胜。他踏上电梯前往被隐藏的区域，穿过门洞走进废墟堆砌的大厅。映入眼帘的是旧实验大厅的废墟，圣洁天光从天花板的破洞里投射下来，照亮了尽头一个巨大的异形怪物。

科尔塞有那么半分钟彻底失了神，脑海里只剩下那个背对自己的身影。而后他意识到自己依旧在跌跌撞撞地前行。长大的星之子——或者该叫星之女——她的背影在他视野里愈发清晰，与回忆里模糊的影像交叠在一起，将一闪即逝的灵感逐一印证成确凿的记忆。他听到自己不受控制的声音，干涩扭曲像是怪物的低吟。“伊碧塔丝……伟大的伊兹……基石……”科尔塞不堪重负地跪在地上，他禁不住开始呕吐。过去的记忆如同锥子穿透他的太阳穴，在脑袋里留下一阵阵剧痛。

他想起了实验。许多眼睛，一排排试管和成堆的脏烧瓶。他接住一管苍白泛蓝的血，“伊碧塔丝，星之女”，后面是擦糊的日期和采集地。他抱怨这手写标签的潦草，有人靠在桌子边听他喋喋不休……是莱耶尔吗，还是桑尼……他沉默的搭档，像个苍白瘦高的游魂穿梭在走廊上……他想起在孤儿院的时光，斑驳褪色的天花板，发霉的旧被单，八个孩子挤在一张床上……“游戏”的最后活下来的是三个还是两个？或者只有他……他想起治愈教会，神秘学和他自己的书桌……星空让他发疯尖叫，阴沉的上弦月照在打翻油灯的书本上。这种事情发生了太多次，他们在他挖出自己眼球之前便制服了他，用皮带紧紧绑住拖过走廊。学者们熟视无睹地路过冒烟的房间……宇宙和圣歌……知识无穷无尽，广袤得几十代人也无法望到尽头。相较而言人类算什么？他又算什么？

科尔塞吐出了胃里所有的东西，他仍旧不停地干呕。头疼不肯放过他，痛觉如同一只残忍的手翻搅他的脑子，掏出更多的回忆放到他眼前。

他看到他们把自己抬上马车。车轮辘辘不知道通往何方，他的同行者只有乞丐和醉酒的流浪汉……陌生人当面讨论着他的死活。“稀罕物。”那个人说，“我费了好大劲儿弄来的。别看现在这样，以前可是教会的大人物……”

接着是实验，实验，和更多的实验。解剖，药物，疼痛与癔症……他被绑在病床上，从研究者变成了实验品。腐朽的血臭铺天盖地，光怪陆离的知觉拉扯他的意识，他分不清是自己在做梦还是仅仅被药物搞坏了脑袋……有人从高处俯视他。“没关系。”那人告诉他，“这不过是个噩梦而已。”

科尔塞脸朝下摔在及踝的水洼里，流入气管的脏水抽走他最后的氧气。他在窒息的眩晕中拼命撑起手臂，想让自己翻个身。万幸这终于成功了。他侧过身开始呛咳，吐出了喉咙里的脏东西和许多血。呼吸和疼痛让他的知觉归位，科尔塞张大嘴，发出嘶哑的惨叫。他在这空旷的废墟里又一次回忆起独自跋涉在无尽宇宙之中的孤独感。无垠的海洋与沙砾般不值一提的自我……重复的体验不再像第一次那样彻底摧垮他的神志。他躺在自己的呕吐物里，用仅剩的一点理智权衡自杀的可能。红月高悬，雅南已经没有真正意义上的活人了，如果他寻死……

他想起了月亮。

惨叫戛然而止，科尔塞终于哭了。祂甚至不允许死亡。他蜷缩在自己的臂弯里抽噎。祂们夺走了他的一切，连最后的一点慈悲也不肯留下……这太残忍了。

祂们怎么能这样呢……这可太残忍了。

压抑的啜泣愈演愈烈，并最终演变为号啕大哭。科尔塞捂着脸，哭得肝肠寸断咬牙切齿。无处发泄的悲痛绝望正在胸腔里酝酿成熊熊燃烧的愤怒。他在抽泣间隙诅咒伊碧塔丝，诅咒月亮。他诅咒治愈教会和他们带来的血……直到窒息让他暂时停住。

哭声并没有持续很久就逐渐低沉下去。陡变的情绪掏空了科尔塞的体力，他继续抽抽搭搭地打了一会儿的嗝，并在间隙不遗余力地咒骂雅南的一切。终于在数到路德维希的时候控制住了情绪。他又躺了一小会儿，然后积攒好体力摇摇晃晃地站起来，开始翻包。

科尔塞现在精疲力尽，浑身上下一团糟，急需一个安稳的地方好好修整一下。他终于从黏哒哒的衣袖里掏出一张残破的纸。至于什么猎人使命……嘿，去他的吧！科尔塞最后看了一眼伊碧塔丝，他把猎人标记盖在眼睛上开始默念。

雅南的一切悄然回复原状。


End file.
